I Can't Forget About Love
by MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: Just a little one shot that came to me as I watched a movie. Please be kind. This is my first Inuyasha fic. Also a song fic. Inuyasha x Kagome. Dont forget to review


A/N: Okay. I have never done an Inuyasha fic before so yeah, please bear with me. This is a little thing I came up with while watching Aladdin return of Jafar. Good movie might I add. Anyways, just a little song fic I came up with. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Aladdin. Sadly….

"Well I wish I had chosen Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled at the raven-haired girl standing before him.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror at her beloveds' statement. Tears began pooling in her brown eyes as she turned and ran from Inuyasha as fast as her legs would carry her.

Inuyasha sighed and slumped down against a tree as she disappeared.

'I really shouldn't have said that. Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it,' he thought burying his head in his hands.

The pair had only recently admitted their feelings for each other and Kagome had been insecure enough as it was when it came to Kikyo. And he just royally screwed it up by telling her he should have chosen the subject of her insecurity over her.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," he said once more.

Meanwhile Kagome had run all the way back to the Bone Eaters Well. She now found herself leaning against the wood and bawling her eyes out. She was crying so hard that she didn't even hear the approach of Koga.

"Kagome, my dear, what's the matter?" he asked slipping down next to her. He was shocked to see the hurt clearly displayed across her tear stained features as she looked at him.

Kagome lunged forward and buried her face into Koga's chest as she cried again. She managed to tell him of their stupid fight and what Inuyasha had said about choosing Kikyo over her.

As she finished and unleashed another round of sobs, an idea struck Koga.

"Come on Kagome. Don't waste your tears on him," he said wiping her face. He disentangled himself from her and stood up.

"But what he said! He should have never said that!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You are so right," Koga said. Then he did something that surprised Kagome. He started singing.

(Koga) Forget about that guy

Forget about the way you fell into his eyes

Forget about his charms

Forget about the way he held you in his arms

Koga pulled Kagome up off the floor and twirled her around. All the while she was trying to hit him. (Koga) Walking on air's obnoxious

The thrill

The chill

Will make you nauseous

And you'll never get enough

Just forget about love 

Koga was momentarily stunned as her shoe connected with his head.

(Koga) Forget about romance 

Forget about the way your heart begins to dance 

Then you feel the blush 

When he's spouting out some sentimental mush

Koga cleverly pulled Kagome over to the well and when she looked down, she saw Inuyasha's huddled form as he wept. Koga suddenly appeared beside her as her face softened. 

_(Koga) Love really is revolting  
_

_It's even worse than when you're malting  
_

_Enough of this fluff  
_

_Just forget about love_

Suddenly Kagome sang also.

(Kagome) I had almost forgotten the way it felt 

When he held out his hand for mine 

My heart all a-flutter

Koga interrupted her.

(Koga) Oh how I shudder

Kagome just ignore him.

(Kagome) The first time we kissed

Koga continued as he leant heavily against the rail of the well.

(Koga) It won't be missed 

Forget about his touch

Kagome then looked at him with a smile

(Kagome) I can't forget about his touch

(Koga) In the scheme of things, 

It doesn't matter much

Koga commented as Kagome began heading back towards where Inuyasha had been.

(Kagome) It matters so much

She said disappearing behind a tree. Koga continued to sing as he followed her.

(Koga) You're better on your own 

A meal becomes a banquet 

When you eat alone

Suddenly they both sang the same line.

(Both) Love's filled with compromises

(Koga) And don't you hate those big surprises?

Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha.

(Kagome) A cozy rendezvous

Candlelight for two

Kagome sang as she looked at the guy she loved from behind a tree.

(Kagome) Look, you're calling my bluff, I can't

(Koga) Just

(Both) Forget about love!

With that Kagome stepped out from her tree and walked over to the hanyou who still had his head buried in his hands. It shot up however when she got close enough.

"Look Kagome I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you," he began but Kagome's finger on his lips stopped him. Kagome softly began singing again.

(Kagome) I can't forget about my heart

Koga almost passed out from the shock of hearing Inuyasha singing with her.

(Inuyasha) I can't forget about my heart

(Kagome) And how it felt to fall for you right from the start

(Inuyasha) I'm still falling

(Kagome) Whatever we may do

Kagome stepped around a tree and Inuyasha followed.

(Inuyasha) Whatever we may do

(Kagome) You are here for me, and I'll be there for you

Kagome sang jumping into Inuyasha's embrace.

(Inuyasha) I'll be there

(Both) To wish, to want, to wander 

To find the sun through rain and thunder

(Inuyasha) A cozy rendezvous

He sang puling her closer.

(Kagome) Yes, please!

(Inuyasha) Candlelight for two

The pair were about to kiss when Koga decided to join in.

(Koga) Oh, geez! 

Enough is enough!

Koga sang wincing and turning away.

(Kagome + Inuyasha) We can't forget about love!

Inuyasha then pulled Kagome into a strong hug and pressed his lips to hers.

"I didn't mean it Kagome," he said after pulling away. "I could never choose Kikyo over you. You mean more to me than she ever could."

"I know," Kagome said simply. She then smiled and he pulled her once again into his embrace.

A/N: Don't ask where this came from, it just popped out. I know the characters seem a little OOC here but this was really bugging me. Read and review. Bye now.


End file.
